


Our Secret

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, creepy headcanon, english version will be available
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Al dejar el cadáver de Erwin en aquella casa, Levi pensó que se iría para jamás regresar, pero estaba muy equivocado. Una descabellada idea rondaba su cabeza y no le dejaría en paz hasta concretarla.





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito está basado en un headcanon en el cual pensé al momento de leer el one shot “Lay me down” de mi amiga Marian Nightroad. No suelo escribir cosas tristes, así que tal vez no sea tan emotivo pero creo que es bastante distinto a lo que acostumbro.  
> Por otro lado, es parte de mi entrada para el blog de Tumblr “Eruri_of_the_month” el cual administro. El tema de este mes es “This is our secret” de ahí el título del one shot.

**Our Secret**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que ocurrió la tragedia. Levi había tomado una cruel decisión por amor, la elección de sacar del infierno que era su mundo, a la persona más importante en su vida: Erwin Smith, treceavo comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento. El hombre que había sido calificado como un monstruo y un asesino, como un demonio. Levi había decidido liberarlo de esos títulos y a costas del futuro de la humanidad y de su propia felicidad, prefirió brindarle la paz que se merecía, el descanso eterno.

En las ruinas de una casa extraña, sobre la cama de algún desconocido, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad decidió que sería el santo sepulcro de su superior. Dispuso todo de la mejor manera que pudo, limpió el lugar todo lo que le fue posible, y depositó cuidadosamente el herido y maltratado cuerpo de la persona a quien más había amado en todo lo que llevaba de existir. Pensó que una vez abandonado el lugar, jamás regresaría. Pensó que el cuerpo se convertiría en polvo antes de que alguien ingresara en ese lugar nuevamente.

Pero estaba muy equivocado…

Desde el momento en el que abandonó aquella casa, por mucho tiempo una idea le atormentó día y noche: Erwin estaba allá solo. Le había dado la espalda, le había abandonado en un mugroso lugar que no era digno de albergar el cadáver del comandante. A Levi le molestaba de sobremanera el saber que el cuerpo de la persona más especial para él, se estaba pudriendo en aquella sucia casa, que los escombros podrían caer sobre su cuerpo y enterrarlo. ¿Qué clase de sepultura era esa? Bajo los restos de una casucha maloliente. El hombre que se había sacrificado a sí mismo por el bien de la humanidad, no se merecía eso.

Así que luego de haberse torturado por semanas con esa idea, decidió regresar. Sin decir nada a ninguno de sus compañeros, tomó su caballo, su equipo de maniobras y se aventuró nuevamente en aquel territorio con tal de alcanzar el lugar del sepulcro de Erwin, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para materializar la idea que venía rondando en su cabeza desde días atrás. Una idea loca tal vez, pero no tanto como el poco juicio que le quedaría si no la llevaba a cabo inmediatamente.

Mientras más se acercaba, los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban, la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y un desespero difícil de soportar le embargaba. Llegó a aquella casa una vez más, comprobando que todo se encontraba igual de deprimente que la última vez que estuvo allí, tan solo un poco más sucio. Lentamente ingresó a la habitación en donde yacía el cadáver de Erwin o lo que debía quedar de él. Levi dudó tan solo durante unos segundos, lentamente abrió la puerta, sin temor a lo que fuese que iba a encontrar allí, ya se había preparado mentalmente para ello o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Ingresó al cuarto con igual lentitud, su mirada recorrió rápidamente el lugar hasta posarse sobre la cama en donde el raído y sucio uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento, albergaba los huesos de lo que una vez había sido el valiente comandante.

Levi se acercó, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía. Su mirada se paseó por la triste figura que allí reposaba. Sintió un dolor como si una daga atravesara su pecho ante esa escena, lo que una vez había sido un fornido cuerpo, capaz de luchar fieramente en contra de los titanes, no era más que polvorosos huesos enterrados bajo la ropa carcomida por los insectos. El fuerte brazo que alguna vez guio a las tropas, no eran más que restos secos, regados sobre aquel uniforme.

El capitán sentía como si una parte de sí mismo se desgarrara con cada segundo que pasaba observando esa lúgubre escena. ¿Qué había sido del solemne comandante? Su presencia solía imponer respeto, su voz resonaba fuertemente y se hacía escuchar, su aura emanaba valentía y fiereza. El solo verlo, el escuchar uno de sus discursos, era suficiente para sentir el fuerte deseo de seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno, si era requerido. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel espíritu, Erwin se había esfumado.

El hombre apartó la vista, intentando retrasar el inevitable momento, ya que no estaba tan seguro de soportar lo que vería a continuación. Un hasta ahora desconocido temblor se apoderó de sus manos, Levi jamás había sentido un temor de ese tipo, toda su preparación no le había servido demasiado en ese momento. El dolor que le aquejaba, no hacía sino aumentar y el valor que había reunido, amainaba. Finalmente, llevó su temblorosa mano sobre la capa para retirarla cuidadosamente, como si tuviese miedo de que los restos se evaporaran si hacía movimientos muy bruscos.

Una vez la hubo retirado por completo, se atrevió a observar. Lo que alguna vez fue el rostro de la esperanza, el que antes lleno de expresiones y emociones representaba a la libertad, se había convertido en un cráneo desprovisto de su carne. Ya no había rastro de aquellos marcados pómulos, ni su fuerte mentón, su característica nariz había desaparecido. En el lugar en donde alguna vez se encontraban sus enigmáticos ojos, los cuales eran capaces de brindar confianza al más asustadizo soldado, ahora había un par de cuencas oscuras, probablemente hogar de los gusanos. El dorado cabello que resplandecía cual oro y mantenía todo el tiempo pulcramente peinado, se había desprendido y algunos opacos restos se hallaban aún regados alrededor. Y los suaves labios, de los cuales Levi escuchó tanto sabias palabras como dulces cumplidos, se habían convertido en alimento para los insectos. Lo único en esa calavera que demostraba que se trataba de Erwin, era la perfecta dentadura, la cual Levi había visto en múltiples ocasiones cuando le sonreía.

Levi sintió un fuerte ardor en su garganta, en el fondo aún conservaba la irracional esperanza de que llegaría y lo encontraría exactamente como lo había dejado. Que su cuerpo se conservaría intacto, como si estuviese únicamente disfrutando de un merecido sueño. Al considerarlo un ser humano excepcional, superior, casi divino, tenía la ilusión de que su cuerpo no sería víctima de la naturaleza. Pero en ese momento, tuvo que aceptar la desgarradora realidad. Erwin se había ido, ya no quedaba casi nada de él en ese mundo, salvo por aquella deprimente pila de huesos. Aun así, Levi decidió seguir adelante con su empresa.

Con sumo cuidado y respeto, el hombre tomó el cráneo, separándolo del cuerpo. Utilizando un pañuelo le limpió un poco para remover el polvo y los insectos y procedió a envolverlo en un trozo de tela que llevaba consigo. Levi no soportaba estar en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo, observar lo poco que quedaba del hombre al que amó, era un martirio para él. Como ya tenía lo que había llegado a reclamar, decidió que debía abandonar el sitio una vez más. Pero antes de irse, posó la punta de sus dedos delicadamente sobre los huesos que componían la única mano que le restaba a Erwin, sin embargo, en cuanto hubo hecho contacto, estos se desarmaron y algunas partes se volvieron casi polvo. Con amarga expresión en su rostro, Levi salió de esa casa y esta vez estaba seguro que jamás regresaría.

El hombre cabalgó de vuelta hasta el cuartel de la legión en donde tenía sus aposentos. Secretamente, había estado averiguando un poco sobre cómo podría conservar un cráneo. Se adentró en su habitación y procedió según lo aprendido, no había tiempo que perder. Primero, Levi se dedicó a limpiar cuidadosamente la calavera, no dejó ni una mota de polvo ni por dentro ni por fuera, se ocupó de lavarla en varias ocasiones. Por suerte para él, los insectos se habían encargado de remover toda la carne y piel hacía tiempo atrás, así que no debió de ocuparse de esa parte, que hubiese sido bastante tortuosa para él. Luego de ello se encargó de blanquearlo un poco con alguna sustancia que había logrado conseguir clandestinamente, no comprendía muy bien sobre aquello, pero no le importaba. El resultado había sido satisfactorio y ahora aquellos huesos lucían pálidos y limpios.

Haciendo uso de sus propios recursos, Levi había mandado a hacer una caja de cristal, de las dimensiones exactas para guardar el cráneo, ya lo tenía todo previsto desde hacía días. Así que al terminar su limpieza, lo depositó con cariño en su nuevo lecho, en donde permanecería a salvo del polvo y la suciedad. El hombre se permitió sonreír con satisfacción al ver su obra finalizada. Aunque fuese de esa retorcida manera, había recuperado a Erwin y lo que dejó atrás en el mundo, sería amorosamente conservado y cuidado.

A veces se preguntaba si de verdad se estaba volviendo loco. Perder a Erwin había sido el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en su vida, y mucho más sabiendo que había sido él mismo, quien había decidido dejarlo morir. Pero si se ponía a pensar con la mente despejada, prefería tener sus restos resguardados en aquella caja y saber que ya no sufría, que ya no era el demonio que todos pensaban, que ya no tenía sobre sus hombros la carga de proteger a la humanidad; a haberlo salvado y saber que de todas formas le quedaban solo unos pocos años de vida y que aunque ganaran aquella guerra, ni siquiera le iba a restar mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo.

La decisión que había tomado había sido la más dura prueba de amor, pero jamás se arrepintió. Erwin le había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo, el no retractarse de las elecciones que tomaba y en el fondo sabía que había sido lo mejor para él. A Levi no le podía importar menos el futuro de la humanidad, si era que podía darle a Erwin la paz que se merecía.

Mientras Levi llevó a cabo todo el proceso de limpieza, recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado junto al comandante. En ese instante de su vida le parecía algo irónico saber que todo había empezado con él tratando de asesinarlo, en ese entonces no se imaginaba que el hombre a quien odiaba tan profundamente, se iba a convertir en la persona más preciada en su vida. Lo que luego de odio se transformó en admiración, con el tiempo fue madurando en amor verdadero, uno que Levi nunca había sentido antes.

Debido a la situación en la que vivían, al horrible mundo en el que estaban obligados a habitar, los momentos juntos jamás fueron prolongados. Pero los hombres se las arreglaban para hacer tiempo entre sus deberes para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, cada vez que podían. Ya fuese que Levi se sentara frente al escritorio de Erwin, mientras este revisaba el papeleo acumulado, no era necesario que conversaran, tan solo estar allí en silencio, acompañados el uno del otro era suficiente. Tomar su comida juntos en el comedor de vez en cuando, compartir una taza de té mientras miraban por la ventana, caminar por el campo de entrenamiento al tiempo que conversaban sobre estrategias; eran los momentos de amor que podían darse.

Los besos no eran comunes entre ellos dos, tampoco eran prolongados, pero eran dulces y apasionados. Eran pocas las veces en las que pudieron compartirlos, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaban acompañados de alguien más o cumpliendo sus labores. Había períodos extensos en los que ni si quiera podían verse, y aunque cualquiera que los viera desde fuera, podría decir que Levi era la sombra de Erwin, ya que lo seguía a todas partes, eso no significaba que tuviesen mucha intimidad.

Pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que no necesitaban nada de eso. No eran necesarios muchos encuentros en la cama o largas sesiones de besos, para comprender qué tanto el uno amaba al otro. Sus sentimientos iban más allá, demostrados con gestos de verdadero valor. Como Erwin logrando conseguir té negro para su subordinado, a pesar de que los recursos eran limitados. O como Levi brindándole palabras de aliento, las cuáles no eran comunes en él. O el regalarse tiernas sonrisas, expresiones que guardaban únicamente del uno para el otro. Cualquiera que conocía a Levi sabía que este nunca sonreía, pero Erwin había sido testigo de su rostro sonriente muchas más veces de las que nadie lo haría jamás.

El apoyo incondicional de Levi era toda la prueba de amor que Erwin precisaba y la confianza plena en su juicio y sus capacidades era lo único que Levi necesitaba para saber que su comandante le amaba. El lazo fuerte e inquebrantable que había entre ellos, no era necesario que fuese demostrado con una unión de cuerpos, o cursis palabras. Sin embargo, al remover la suciedad de aquel cráneo, Levi en el fondo deseó haberle dicho que le amaba directamente muchas más veces.

— Te amo… — Pronunció levemente, al observar la blanca calavera protegida en su encierro de cristal.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos oscuros conservó aquello como un secreto, uno que le brindaba la paz y la felicidad que hacía muchísimo tiempo no experimentaba. De vez en cuando se dirigía a campo abierto, y buscaba algunas flores. Dependiendo del humor en el que estaba, era el color que elegía. Si es que se sentía un poco más animado, las cortaba amarillas o naranjas, le recordaban la calidez que se extendía desde su pecho, por todo su cuerpo al estar junto a Erwin. Cuando se sentía un poco más desanimado, escogía azules o violetas, recordando con tristeza a su comandante, pero aun así deseando presentar ante sus restos, un agradable obsequio.

En otras ocasiones, cuando lograba conseguir té del que le gustaba más, llevaba a su habitación todo lo que necesitaba y conversaba con el cráneo, mientras vertía el agua caliente dentro de las tazas. A veces le comentaba sobre su día, o de cuánto le había costado obtener aquella bebida. Cuando se sentía un poco más perdido, le consultaba acerca de sus inquietudes. Se sentaba frente a la caja de cristal, tomaba el cráneo y lo colocaba sobre ella, frente a sí una taza de té y otra en sus manos. Y mirando directamente a los desolados hoyos donde alguna vez refulgieron los azules ojos, descargaba sus preocupaciones, haciendo pausas en espera de una respuesta que jamás llegaría, pidiendo opiniones o consejos que nunca serían pronunciados. Aunque Levi no lo necesitaba para encontrar la paz.

— No hay muchas novedades últimamente Erwin, al parecer gozaremos de algunos días de paz o al menos eso espero.

El silencio fue el único que le contestó.

— Sin embargo, no podemos confiarnos. Es preciso que desarrollemos una nueva estrategia, estoy seguro de que ellos volverán, no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente. Simplemente se están recuperando. — Declaró seriamente, para luego beber de su taza. Una vez más, miró directamente a las cuencas vacías.

— ¿Qué crees que sería más conveniente? — Hizo una pausa, aun observándole fijamente.

— Es algo que tendremos que decidir por nosotros mismos. ¿No es así? — Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. — No dejes que se enfríe el té Erwin, es bastante caro. ¿Sabes eso cierto?

Las respuestas nunca llegaban, en la habitación únicamente hacía eco levemente el sonido de su propia voz, pero aun así, Levi encontraba refugio y consuelo, en aquella absurda acción.

De vez en cuando, le gustaba limpiar el cráneo también. Con cuidado lo sacaba y tomando un pañuelo, comenzaba a remover el inexistente polvo y suciedad. Se tomaba su tiempo para repasar cada milímetro de hueso y que no quedara ni una sola parte que no fuese frotada. A Levi le gustaba tomarlo entre sus brazos y acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos. Su memoria había grabado la textura de la piel de Erwin y podía evocar ese recuerdo al pasar sus dedos sobre el hueso. Podía perfectamente imaginar cómo la vitalidad y la carne volvían al inerte rostro y las suaves mejillas bajo sus dedos, coloreadas con un pálido tono rosa, haciendo resaltar el cerúleo tono de los fieros ojos.

Al repasar la dura superficie con la palma de su mano, Levi podría imaginar sus dedos enredándose en aquella rubia cabellera. Se imaginaba acariciando su cabeza poblada de dorados y suaves cabellos, mientras que de su boca salían dulces frases que le reconfortaban. Recordaba el sonido de su voz, las palabras de ánimo, de confianza, los cumplidos, hasta las órdenes y al hacerlo, era capaz de sonreír nuevamente.

A Levi además, le gustaba besarlo. De cuando en cuando llevaba el cráneo a la altura de sus labios y los presionaba contra él. En donde alguna vez estuvieron los suaves y dulces labios, ahora solo había duros dientes. Pero no le importaba, el hombre podía evocar el recuerdo de los tiernos besos del comandante, de su febril boca y podía revivir esos momentos. Le besaba con ternura, a veces con desespero, en otras ocasiones con pasión. Por todas las veces que no lo había hecho en vida, por todas las que había deseado hacerlo y no tuvo la oportunidad. Levi cerraba sus ojos y le besaba en repetidas ocasiones, hasta sentirse satisfecho, hasta sentirse recuperado, hasta que se llenara el vacío que le carcomía de cuando en cuando.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, continuaba siendo el sostén y la esperanza de muchos. Las personas, los soldados y los nobles confiaban en su fortaleza para defender a la gente de los muros, de los ataques del exterior y de los titanes. Y Levi cumplía su labor día a día, brindaba su fortaleza y su espíritu; mas su corazón, permanecía encerrado en aquella caja de cristal, oculta en su habitación.

Levi cumplía con sus deberes diariamente, se mantenía frío, inexpresivo y fuerte como siempre. Y nadie jamás hubiese imaginado que necesitaba de algo o alguien, para mantenerse de esa manera. Nadie podría nunca sospechar, que toda la fuerza de aquel hombre, aun provenía de su comandante.

Cada día, si es que tenía la oportunidad, Levi regresaba a sus aposentos y dulcificando su expresión, se dirigía hacia el cráneo en su lecho de cristal.

— Este seguirá siendo nuestro secreto. Erwin, siempre estaremos juntos.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, quiero enviarle un agradecimiento especial a Lewis Smith (En Facebook) quien me ayudó a revisar este escrito ya que al terminarlo había algo que no me dejaba satisfecha.  
> Les ruego me digan qué les pareció, ¿les gustó la idea? ¿sintieron que hizo falta algo?  
> Saludos!  
> Izu~


End file.
